The Master's Masters
by Ahaimebete
Summary: Le Maître (période Roger Delgado) part à la conquête de la Terre, aidé par quelques mystérieux personnages. Du moins, c'est ce qu'il souhaiterait.
1. Chapitre 1

Les yeux pétillants de joie mauvaise, le Maître regarde, en riant, le Docteur quitter les locaux de l'UNIT pour grimper dans sa ridicule vieille voiture jaune vif.

« Tu ne sais pas ce que je te prépare, Docteur ! Ça va être particulièrement spectaculaire ! Oh, tu vas adorer ! »

Fredonnant une chanson gallifreyenne, un large sourire aux lèvres, il manœuvre son TARDIS qui disparaît de la surface de la Terre. Puis il va jeter un coup d'œil aux écrans qui lui montre les chambres de ses invités. Il a aménagé chacune d'elles pour qu'elle s'adapte au goût de son occupant.

Dans la première dont l'aspect rappelle l'intérieur d'une yourte, un homme de petite taille, à la grosse tête, aux traits asiatiques, tourne en rond en grimaçant et en sifflant des injures entre ses dents jaunes. Ses mains jouent avec un coutelas qu'il plante de temps en temps sur les poteaux en bois qui soutiennent les parois de peau.

La deuxième abrite un homme d'un certain âge, vêtu d'une toge. Il est presque chauve et son visage est ridé, mais ses yeux noirs sont animés par une flamme juvénile. Il passe le temps à lire, mais on sent qu'une certaine impatience l'agite à la façon dont son pied se balance et au regard qu'il jette souvent à la porte.

Le Maître s'approche du troisième écran : un colosse à la peau noire, que sangle un uniforme chamarré, arpente la pièce. Il donne des coups sur une table de style rococo qu'il a déjà fendu sur toute sa longueur. Puis il hurle des insultes en sango en agitant ses poings massifs vers la caméra.

La quatrième chambre est occupée par un petit homme aux cheveux noirs, dont la lèvre s'orne d'une petite moustache carrée. Il marche nerveusement de long en large, les mains dans le dos. Il s'arrête parfois devant un portrait le représentant et semble plongé dans ses réflexions.


	2. Chapitre 2

« Messieurs ! Messieurs ! Du calme ! Il faut sérieusement nous mettre au travail si nous voulons réussir ! »

Le Maître essuie son front à l'aide d'un mouchoir immaculé qu'il vient de sortir de son gant. Il fait plutôt frais dans la salle où ils sont en conférence, mais il transpire abondamment. Les quatre dictateurs sont bien plus difficiles à manipuler qu'il ne l'avait imaginé. Son pouvoir hypnotique est totalement sans effet sur eux. Et chacun revendique la place de leader.

Attila grince des mots cruels et promet mille morts atroces à ceux qui ne lui obéissent pas.

César (Caius Julius) parle calmement, mais au bout d'un moment tous finissent pas se taire pour l'écouter.

Dada (Idi Amin) roule des yeux furieux et tape du poing sur les meubles en vociférant.

Hitler (Adolf) commence toujours ses discours à voix presque basse, mais s'enflamme progressivement et finit par des harangues passionnées. [*]

Il leur avait expliqué ce qu'il attendait d'eux : mettre le monde sous leur coupe et se le partager. Puis il avait tenté de concrétiser ce projet. Mais, dès le début des discussions, les diverses et fortes personnalités se heurtaient, et cela dérivait inévitablement vers de violentes disputes.

À plusieurs reprises, il avait dû fuir, fermer la porte et envoyer un gaz anesthésiant pour éviter le bain de sang. Attila jouait du couteau avec conviction et Idi Amin utilisait ses poings comme des armes.

« Pourquoi devrions-nous t'écouter, maigre freluquet ? s'écrie le colosse noir, en s'avançant vers lui. Qui es-tu et qu'as-tu donc accompli pour oser nous donner des ordres ? »

Pour commencer à le connaitre, le Maître sait que le "nous" n'est pas collectif, mais désigne la seule personne d'Idi Amin.

_Ça recommence_, pense-t-il. Et il recule doucement vers la porte, prêt à fuir à nouveau. Mais il se heurte à quelqu'un qui le repousse vers la table. La voix susurrante de César glisse à son oreille :

« Oh, non, tu ne vas pas fuir à nouveau, cher Maître. Tu as rassemblé ici un certain nombre de personnes que tu pensais pouvoir servir ton ambition et tu ne sais pas les contrôler. Fais face à ton incompétence, maintenant. Fini de t'esquiver et de nous endormir pour résoudre les problèmes. »

Il parle en latin, comme Idi Amin parle en français, Attila dans sa langue hunique et Adolf en allemand, mais grâce au champ de traduction du TARDIS, tous se comprennent.

Avec une poigne plus puissante que ne le laisse supposer son allure fragile d'homme déjà vieux, Caius Julius oblige le Maître à s'asseoir.

* * *

_[*] Ces portraits de personnages historiques sont bien entendu des caricatures qui ne reflètent en rien leur véritable personnalité. Ce texte est une pochade qui n'a aucune prétention historique._


	3. Chapitre 3

Triste retournement de situation. Le Maître tourne en rond dans sa chambre. C'est lui qui est enfermé maintenant. César a pris le pouvoir au sein du petit groupe. C'est le plus intelligent et ses trois camarades sont trop dominés par leurs caractères mégalomaniaques, pour tenir tête à sa facilité à les flatter et à les manipuler. _Un petit malin, ce César_, songe-t-il avec une pointe d'admiration.

Ils l'ont enfermé et s'en servent comme un outil, uniquement pour les mener où ils le souhaitent. Ils ne le laissent sortir de cette pièce que pour manœuvrer le vaisseau. Les mains en battoir d'Amin Dada et le couteau d'Attila le maintiennent dans le droit chemin.

Heureusement, ils ne comprennent rien aux commandes du TARDIS. Ils ne voient que le résultat. Aussi, tout en les menant dans le lieu et le temps qu'ils désirent rejoindre, le Maître a subtilement fait quelques aménagements.

Son programme : "prendre le pouvoir sur la Terre du vingtième siècle" semble avoir l'aval des quatre chefs guerriers. Peu à peu, le TARDIS s'emplit de soldats différents : des Huns à cheval, des légionnaires et quelques cavaliers Romains, une armée complète et disciplinée de la Wehrmacht et un groupe de soldats du plus bel ébène.

« Que faites-vous ici ? »

Le Maître est réveillé par un glissement dans son dos. Il a la surprise de découvrir César, vêtu d'une simple tunique, couché contre lui. Le Romain a passé un bras autour de sa taille et sourit avec malice. Pour le peu d'heures de sommeil dont il a besoin, le Maître se couche toujours habillé. Surtout depuis que sa machine est envahie de combattants de toutes sortes. Il se tient ainsi prêt à toute éventualité.

Il bénit cette précaution qui lui évite un contact trop intime avec le vieux dictateur.

« Tu as beaucoup de charme dans ton genre, lui chuchote Caius Julius en resserrant sa prise sur le torse du Time Lord.

- Je ne suis pas intéressé, rétorque le Maître en détachant les doigts qui tentent de se glisser dans sa chemise, vous avez sûrement, parmi vos hommes, des soldats qui pourraient satisfaire vos besoins. »

Il se lève et rajuste sa tenue. César contourne le lit et vient se planter devant lui. Ses yeux noirs le détaillent avec gourmandise.

« Tu ne comprends pas, lui dit-il. La partie la plus importante du plaisir, c'est l'échange intellectuel. Que veux-tu que je fasse avec ces paysans lourdauds ? Ou même ces patriciens sans cervelle ? Tu es le seul à être de mon niveau ici. »

Il se frotte le menton d'un air pensif.

« Je crois même que, dans certains domaines, tu me surpasses. C'est très excitant ! ajoute-t-il, avec un sourire qui redonne à son visage une jeunesse que démentent les rides et la calvitie.

- Si vous voulez discuter, je ne dis pas non, mais le reste, pas question ! répond le Maître qui se demande s'il ne va pas pouvoir utiliser cette situation, qu'il n'avait pas prévu, à son avantage.

- Tu as tort, tu rates quelque chose ! Une bonne discussion de philosophie ou de science quand on est comblé par le plaisir charnel, il n'y a rien de meilleur. Mais je ne te force pas, ça perd tout son charme, sinon. »

Il se dirige vers la porte. Puis se retourne juste avant de la franchir.

« Si tu changes d'avis, fais-le-moi savoir. Pour toi, je serai disponible à tout moment. »

Le Maître pousse un soupir de soulagement quand le battant se referme, aussitôt suivi par une grimace de déception quand il constate que sa lubricité n'a pas fait oublier au Romain de verrouiller derrière lui.


	4. Chapitre 4

C'est la guerre !

Pas sur Terre, non. Pas comme il l'avait prévu et planifié. Enlever les quatre dictateurs de leur époque respective. Les lâcher, avec leurs troupes bien entraînées, sur toutes les parties du monde en même temps. Puis prendre le pouvoir grâce à ça, c'était son plan. Et c'est un fiasco !

Le Maître est dissimulé dans sa garde-robe parmi ses costumes noirs. C'est le seul endroit dans sa chambre, à la décoration très dépouillée, qui offre un semblant de cachette. Il a un sourire amer en songeant qu'il n'y a pas si longtemps, sa plus grande crainte était que César revienne à la charge avec sa proposition salace.

Les couloirs du TARDIS retentissent de coups de feu, de hurlements, de galopades humaines ou équines. Toujours enfermé, il ne sait pas comment cela a démarré. Mais ça fait plusieurs jours que personne n'est venu lui ouvrir, ni lui donner à manger. Il peut boire dans sa salle de bain, heureusement, mais la faim commence à le torturer.

Il se demande ce qu'il est advenu des hommes qu'il a enlevé. Sont-ils à la tête de leurs troupes, se combattant les uns les autres ? En ont-ils perdu le contrôle ? Il ne dort plus maintenant, il reste sur ses gardes tout le temps car la bataille ne s'arrête jamais.

Pire encore : aux secousses qu'il sent parfois, il sait qu'on touche aux commandes du TARDIS. Probablement pas dans l'intention de le faire fonctionner, mais sans doute au hasard. Il n'ose imaginer ce qui risque de se passer si quelqu'un appuie sur un mauvais bouton et engage une manœuvre périlleuse.

« Maître ! Sors de ta planque, méprisable lâche, ou je te décolle la tête à mains nues ! »

La voix tonitruante d'Idi Amin retentit puissamment. La porte de la chambre du Maître vient d'être soufflée par un engin explosif. Le colosse noir enjambe les décombres de ce qui fut son mobilier et l'extirpe du placard, dont il ne reste presque rien. Il le soulève de terre par le devant de ses habits et éclate d'un rire homérique quand il voit à la fois son expression terrorisée et son visage où un petit morceau de bois s'est fiché dans la pommette juste sous l'œil.

Le tenant par le col, le géant le traîne vers la salle des commandes. Ils sont entourés de soldats africains qui tirent sur d'autres soldats. Le Maître arrive à distinguer des Romains et des Allemands mêlés, faisant le coup de feu côte à côte. D'étranges alliances semblent s'être nouées entre les divers groupes de guerriers.

Il est propulsé contre la console. Le dictateur plaque un papier devant lui :

« Tu vas nous amener là ! »

Les coordonnées inscrites sur la feuille sont en Afrique. Mais le Maître a un autre projet. Il doit profiter de l'occasion qui lui est donnée, il n'en aura pas d'autres. Sous le regard attentif d'Amin Dada, il commence à manœuvrer le vaisseau. Certaines de ces manipulations sont destinées à diriger la machine vers la Terre, mais d'autres ont un but plus secret.


	5. Chapitre 5

Le Docteur vient de monter dans son véhicule jaune vif. Il n'a pas remarqué l'abri de jardin qui a disparu quelques secondes plus tôt d'une des collines environnantes. Il freine précipitamment, lorsque cette cabane se matérialise sur la route à quelques mètres devant la vieille voiture.

La porte s'ouvre violemment et le Maître en surgit suivi par un nuage de fumée verdâtre. Il court, se tenant un mouchoir sur le visage, d'abord en ligne droite. Puis tournant brusquement vers sa gauche, il s'éloigne à toute vitesse sur la route.

Le Docteur le suit des yeux, ébahi. Mais son attention est bientôt requise par quelque chose de bien plus surprenant : de la porte de la cabane jaillit une foule. Des dizaines d'hommes, qui se bousculent, courent dans tous les sens, tombent, se relèvent, se dispersent partout autour de lui. De plus en plus éberlué, il reconnait des guerriers Romains, des uniformes de la Wehrmacht, des cavaliers huns et les tenues camouflage d'un groupe de soldats africains.

Il n'est pas encore revenu de son ahurissement quand un petit Asiatique à la grosse tête plate se plante devant la voiture, un poignard à la main, et lui hurle :

« Je vais tuer Maître ! Lui, un trrrrraîtrrrrre ! Où allé ? Dis-moi ou je tue aussi ! »

Le Docteur jette un coup d'œil alentour. Il n'y a plus trace du Maître. Dans la fumée qui continue à se déverser, émergent toujours plus de gens qui courent. Ils toussent et tombent parfois sans se relever. Quand la nuée parvient jusqu'à lui, il comprend pourquoi. Elle est très irritante avec une forte odeur d'ammoniaque et de soufre. Le petit Asiatique qui le menaçait en est environné et s'effondre au milieu de sa harangue.

Il saute de son véhicule et s'engouffre dans les locaux de l'UNIT en criant le plus fort possible :

« Brigadier !

-Que se passe-t-il, Docteur ? questionne Alistair Lethbridge-Stewart, émergeant de son bureau.

-Vite, faites rentrer tous vos hommes, fermez toutes les issues et avertissez le reste de vos troupes de se tenir loin d'ici. »

« Qui est à l'origine de ce désordre et de ce massacre ? »

Le Brigadier, en compagnie du Docteur, regarde par la fenêtre le monceau d'étranges cadavres qui entourent la cabane en bois et la vieille Bessie. La fumée verte s'échappe toujours de la porte grande ouverte, mais elle est moins dense. Les différentes sortes de guerriers qui en sont sorties errent aux alentours. Des échauffourées ont lieu autour des bâtiments et dans les bois qui entourent le quartier général de l'UNIT.

« Le Maître bien sûr, qui voulez-vous que ce soit ? Cette cabane est son TARDIS.

- Mais où est-il ?

- Hum, il a fui. Par là-bas. » Le Docteur désigne la route qui part vers l'ouest. « Je ne sais ce qu'il cherchait à faire, mais je parie que ça a mal tourné. Par contre, il va être obligé de revenir ici, pour reprendre son vaisseau. Nous n'avons plus qu'à l'attendre. Où en sommes-nous avec les renforts ? »

Lethbridge-Stewart regarde sa montre :

« Ils ne devraient plus tarder. Récupérer tous ces gens sans trop de casse va être difficile. Ils ont tous l'air plus enragés les uns que les autres.

- Et pour les renvoyer chez eux, je vais devoir faire appel aux Time Lords, répond le Docteur. »

Il ajoute avec une petite grimace :

« Ça me rappelle de mauvais souvenirs ! »


	6. Chapitre 6

« Tu joues à cache-cache ? »

Le petit garçon se tient au dessus de lui, sur le bord du fossé boueux dans lequel il a fini par sauter pour se dissimuler et éviter les balles perdues. Les bois retentissent d'appels et de cris en plusieurs langues différentes, ainsi que de tirs de diverses armes.

« Ils font du bruit, tes copains. Vous jouez à la guerre ? »

Une rafale de mitraillette crépite dans les feuillages et une pluie de balles retombent sur lui et sur le gosse. Avec une sorte de réflexe qu'il ne s'explique pas, le Maître attrape la cheville de l'enfant, inconscient du danger, et le fait tomber dans le fossé. Puis il se glisse sous une grosse branche morte recouverte de nombreux débris végétaux en l'entrainant avec lui. C'est une parfaite cachette. Un groupe de soldats vociférant saute le trou juste à l'aplomb de leurs têtes.

« Chut, murmure-t-il au môme qui rit dans la main qu'il a plaqué sur sa bouche, ils vont nous entendre. »

_Ça fait un parfait otage pour récupérer mon TARDIS_, songe-t-il pour justifier son geste à ses propres yeux.

Une heure plus tôt, il avait matérialisé l'engin près des bâtiments de l'UNIT, très peu de temps après avoir quitté les lieux, pour laisser le Docteur se débrouiller avec son chargement de guerriers. C'était une petite satisfaction morale de lui confier le soin de ce désordre, pour compenser le ratage de son plan. Puis, au moment où il ouvrait la porte pour s'enfuir, il avait inondé sa machine avec un gaz mortel de sa fabrication. Il avait ainsi réussi à s'échapper des mains du gros dictateur africain.

Maintenant il faut qu'il rentre en possession de son TARDIS et le petit garçon va l'y aider. Le plus difficile étant de regagner le vaisseau spatio-temporel sans se faire trucider par les troupes diverses qui hantent les environs.

« Tu connais UNIT ? demande-t-il au gamin.

- Bien sûr, rétorque celui-ci, il faut être idiot ou aveugle pour pas connaître. C'est des bons soldats, tu sais !

- Et toi, sais-tu comment aller là-bas sans être vu de mes … "copains" ?

- Peuh ! Facile ! Comment tu t'appelles ? ajoute-t-il en s'extirpant des branchages en rampant.

- Le Maître.

- C'est pas un nom ça ! C'est ridicule ! Il te faut un vrai nom. Pourquoi pas … Arthur ? C'est joli, Arthur, j'aime bien. Et puis c'était un grand roi, un roi légendre. Non pas légendre, lé … gen … dai … re, c'est ça légendaire. Moi, mon nom, c'est Conloach [prononcer Conleya ou Conley], ça veut dire "chef suprême". Maman dit que ça me va bien parce que je veux toujours commander. Mais c'est difficile à dire, alors on m'appelle Coco. Tu viens, Arthur ? »

Tout en babillant à voix basse, le garçonnet, qui ne doit pas avoir plus de sept ans, s'est mis à marcher, courbé, le long du ruisselet. Le Maître le suit, lui aussi plié en deux.

Ils filent à travers bois, par des passages improbables, derrières des haies, le long de murs, sous des clôtures délabrées. Au moment où le Maître pense qu'ils sont totalement perdus, ils débouchent près des bâtiments arrière de la base. Il voit même son TARDIS à travers un étroit boyau entre deux locaux. La porte en est toujours ouverte, mais il n'y a plus de fumée qui en sort.

Seuls les soldats de l'UNIT continuent à s'affairer autour d'elle, il n'y en a pas d'autres. Plus de Romains en jupettes, d'uniformes de la Wehrmacht, ni de tenue camouflage ou de petits chevaux des Huns. Tous se sont dispersés dans les environs où ils s'affrontent toujours. Deux ambulances démarrent, emportant leur contingent de morts ou de blessés. Le Brigadier et le Docteur ne sont pas visibles. Mais ils doivent être par là, à l'intérieur des bureaux. Il va avoir besoin de Coco pour passer.

Il saisit l'enfant pas le bras :

« Tu vas venir avec moi !

-Hey ! C'est pas la peine de me faire mal ! Bien sûr que je viens, Arthur ! »

Arrachant son poignet de la main qui le tenait, il s'engage dans la trouée avec assurance. Le Maître le suit difficilement. Bien qu'il soit très mince, ce goulet le laisse à peine passer. Arrivés presque au bout, il attrape le col du garçon.

« Attends, on va leur faire une surprise ! »

Coco, tiré en arrière, pouffe.

« Tu es drôle tu sais, Arthur ! Je m'ennuyais cet après-midi. Je suis bien content de t'avoir rencontré.

- Moi aussi ! » grommelle le Maître entre ses dents.

Ils sortent tous les deux, l'un derrière et tenant fermement l'autre par le cou. Ils sont à mi-chemin de son TARDIS quand, enfin, un des soldats les remarque.

« Hé, s'écrie-t-il, pas de civils dans l'enceinte de la base ! Comment êtes vous entrés ?

- Je suis le Maître et vous devez m'obéir, les apostrophe-t-il d'une voix forte pour bien se faire entendre de tout le monde, laissez moi passer ou je brise la nuque du gamin ! »


	7. Chapitre 7

« Oh, bon sang ! »

Le Docteur a entendu la harangue du Maître et regarde par la vitre. Il le voit avancer vers sa machine avec son otage. L'enfant doit avoir six ou sept ans. Il a des cheveux noirs et raides qui entourent son visage rond aux grands yeux bleus. Il n'a pas l'air effrayé du tout. Plutôt amusé. Il ne semble pas comprendre le danger que représente l'homme derrière lui.

Sortant du bureau du Brigadier par la fenêtre, le Docteur interpelle le Maître :

« Laisse-le aller. Je suis sûr que tu ne veux pas faire ça !

- Parierais-tu dessus, Docteur ?! »

La voix ironique est pleine d'assurance, mais le Docteur, qui le connait bien, a vu une lueur d'hésitation dans son regard. Cependant il préfère ne pas tenter quelque chose. Impuissant, il regarde le Maître rentrer dans son TARDIS. Juste avant d'en refermer la porte, il rejette violemment l'enfant qui tombe sur les fesses.

Le bruit de la dématérialisation commence à s'élever et le Docteur se précipite pour récupérer le petit garçon, quand il voit celui-ci se relever d'un bond, rouvrir la porte et s'engouffrer dans le vaisseau. L'engin disparait.

« Il s'est passé quoi exactement ? demande le Brigadier. Pourquoi s'est-il encombré de ce gosse ? Que compte-t-il en faire ?

-Je ne suis pas bien sûr, répond le Docteur, perplexe, mais il me semble que c'est le garçon qui est entré volontairement. »

Le Maître est trop occupé à démarrer son TARDIS et à s'éloigner le plus rapidement possible de la Terre pour remarquer tout de suite qu'il n'est pas seul dans la salle de commandes. L'odeur du gaz est encore un peu sensible et irrite le nez et les yeux. Il entend une petite toux et une voix enfantine :

« Ça sent pas bon chez toi ! Mais c'est sympa, c'est grand ! »

Le polisson court vers les sorties internes de la pièce et sa voix se perd rapidement dans le couloir :

« Oh, c'est très grand, c'est super pour jouer à cache-cache. C'est toi qui t'y colle en premier, Arthur ! Compte jusqu'à cent !

-Coco ! Reviens ! On ne joue plus ! »

Le Maître donne un coup de poing rageur sur la console. Ce gamin va tout gâcher ! Il avait réussi à s'en sortir et à apporter des ennuis au Docteur. Ils vont mettre un temps fou à récupérer tous les soldats et certainement pas sans problèmes. Mais que va-t-il faire de ce gosse ?

Le jeter dans l'espace est la solution la plus simple. Encore faut-il pouvoir l'attraper ! Il stabilise le TARDIS dans le vortex et part à la recherche du bambin.


	8. Chapitre 8

La porte est grande ouverte sur les étoiles. Il tient Coco par les épaules et s'apprête à le pousser dans le vide de l'espace. La galopade pour le rattraper avait durée plus d'une heure et il avait dû le chercher et subir ses cris de joie quand il avait enfin réussi à le dénicher dans une des salles de bain. Le petit garçon avait été trahi par le tas de serviettes qu'il avait enlevé d'un placard pour pouvoir s'y dissimuler.

« Oh, comme c'est beau, s'écrie l'enfant. Regarde là-bas, ajoute-t-il en tendant un bras vers une galaxie lointaine, on dirait un soleil qui tourne. Un soleil avec des cheveux. Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » questionne-t-il, en levant son visage confiant vers le Maître.

Il serre les mains sur les épaules du petit garçon et se répète : _Jette-le dehors ! Que vas-tu faire de lui, sinon ? Pas question de retourner sur Terre pour le ramener !_

Pourtant, il s'entend répondre :

« C'est une galaxie spirale, un groupement d'étoiles qui tournent toutes ensembles autour d'un axe, comme la Terre tourne sur elle-même autour de son axe.

-Ah, oui, la Terre, je connais. C'est le pôle Nord le naxe. Et ça là-bas ? C'est de toutes les couleurs, c'est super joli aussi !

-Un amas d'étoiles également, mais d'une forme différente, une galaxie spirale en train de se créer. »

_Qu'est-ce que je raconte ? Jette-le dehors !_ pense-t-il.

« Oh, zut ! » fait-il à voix haute. Il repousse l'enfant vers l'intérieur de la pièce et referme la porte.

Celui-ci se jette contre lui et l'entoure de ses petits bras :

« Comme j'ai eu de la chance de te rencontrer ! Qu'est-ce que je m'amuse ! Maman n'en reviendra pas quand je lui raconterais tout ça ! »

Il s'accroupit en face du gamin et lui dit :

« Tu ne racontes rien à personne, d'accord ? Pas à maman et même pas à ton meilleur copain.

- J'ai pas de meilleur copain. Ils sont tous trop idiots et trop nuls.

- Ah, oui ? Tiens, ça me rappelle quelqu'un, ajoute-t-il avec amertume.

- Je dirais rien, si tu veux pas. Je sais garder un secret. Bouche cousue ! »

Il fait le geste de refermer sa bouche avec une fermeture éclair.

« Difficile de tuer un gosse de sang froid, n'est-ce pas ? Plus difficile que d'envoyer une fumée mortelle se charger du travail ! »

Le Maître sursaute et se relève. Appuyé à la console, César le regarde, les bras croisés.

« Comment …

- … j'ai réussi à m'en sortir ? » l'interrompt le Romain.

Il montre ses mains et ses avant-bras rouges et couverts de cloques :

« Pas sans dégâts, avoue-t-il. Quand j'ai senti l'odeur de ton poison, j'ai compris qu'essayer de fuir vers l'extérieur était une mauvaise idée. Au contraire, je me suis enfoncé plus avant dans les entrailles de ta machine. Et j'ai eu la chance de découvrir la piscine. Je suis resté sous l'eau autant que je pouvais et quand il fallait que je respire, je me protégeais le visage de ma toge mouillée. Il n'y a que mes bras qui tenaient le tissu qui sont entrés en contact avec ton fluide. »

Il tousse.

« J'en ai quand même un peu pris dans les poumons, mais ça ira, je suis solide. »

Il ajoute, toujours souriant, le regard plein d'ironie :

« Te voila bien embarrassé ! Tu voulais des chefs pour faire ta guerre et tirer les marrons du feu à ta place. Et que te reste-t-il sur les bras ? Un vieillard et un bambin. Que vas-tu donc en faire, puisque tu n'as pas le courage de les éliminer ?

- J'ai faim ! » intervient Coco, en glissant sa menotte dans la main "d'Arthur".

Le Maître se rend compte que lui aussi est affamé. Ces dernières heures ont été trop chargées en évènements pour qu'il se préoccupe de son estomac, mais cela fait plusieurs jours qu'il n'a pas mangé.

Ils se retrouvent tous les trois dans la cuisine où la machine leur délivre le repas qu'ils souhaitent. Il avale un plat de Gallifrey à base d'un légume rouge qui ressemble à une pomme de terre mâtinée d'un artichaut. Caius Julius déguste une bouillie de blé, salée au garum et parsemée de petits morceaux de poisson séché. Le petit garçon engloutit deux énormes tartines dégoulinantes de miel avec un grand bol de lait.

« Après cha, hon choue à quoi ? demande-t-il, la bouche pleine.

- Après ça, tu rentres chez toi, on a assez joué.

- Oh ? D'accord ! Mais tu promets de revenir demain ? Tu m'emmèneras encore voir les kalaxies psirales et les mamas d'étoiles ?

- Heu … »

Il sent le regard aigu de César sur lui. Il lève la tête et affronte la lueur sarcastique dans les yeux noirs.

« Non, je ne pourrais pas revenir. » répond-il à l'enfant. Puis il ajoute, fixant toujours le visage du Romain :

« Ni demain, ni un autre jour.

- Tu as trop de choses à faire ? Les grands ont toujours trop de choses à faire et les autres enfants sont ennuyeux. »

Puis il hausse les épaules, les yeux légèrement humides.

« Bah, tant pis ! »


	9. Épilogue

Il dépose Coco quasiment à l'endroit où ils se sont rencontrés. C'est le même jour, presque à la nuit et les bois sont maintenant silencieux et vides de toute présence guerrière. L'UNIT a bien fait son travail.

Le petit garçon déclare avant de s'éloigner sans se retourner :

« C'était un après-midi vachement bien ! Je m'en souviendrais tout le temps ! Au revoir Arthur, ajoute-t-il, après une hésitation, fais attention aux méchants, c'est ce que maman me dit toujours. »

Maintenant il est avec César dans une petite rue de Rome. Son TARDIS a pris l'aspect d'une colonne sur la façade d'une maison.

« Tu n'as pas changé d'avis sur ce que je t'ai proposé l'autre jour ? demande le vieux dictateur, l'œil toujours allumé d'un feu lascif.

- Non !

- Dommage, encore une fois. J'ai rarement l'occasion de tomber sur un esprit qui vaut le mien. »

Il le regarde un long moment avant d'ajouter :

« Ton ambition est démesurée ! Ça je peux le comprendre. Mais tu ne réussiras jamais parce que tu es trop brouillon et que tu ne mesures pas les conséquences de tes actes.

- Dites donc … » s'insurge le Maître.

Il ne peut terminer sa phrase. Le Romain l'attrape par la nuque, l'attire à lui et l'embrasse sur la bouche. Puis il se détourne et s'en va le long de la ruelle en agitant une main en l'air en guise d'adieu.

Le Maître essuie ses lèvres du bout des doigts. Il a eu la tentation de le rappeler pour lui dire quelque chose, mais ne l'a pas fait. On est à quelques jours des Ides de Mars en l'an 44 avant Jésus Christ.


End file.
